headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
United Kingdom
United Kingdom (English: UK - United Kingdom) is the 13th character in Head Soccer. He was added in Update 1.1, along with France. United Kingdom is considered to be a good character, and he is also a 5 Star Character in Arcade. __TOC__ Playing style The United Kingdom plays defensively. He doesn't always use his Power Shot where it is most effective, as usual, but mostly he does, due to his defensive playing style. Appearance United Kingdom has blond hair, a blond mustache and black eyebrows. He has a crooked nose and a scowling, angry face, deep in concentration. His appearance has changed a bit since when he was first included. Power Shot: Hawkeye Shot United Kingdom's Power Shot is the "Hawk-Eye Shot." First, he shoots a total of 11 red laser-arrows vertically in the air, and then they come back in the screen and they travel in a diagonal path towards the opponent's goal. The first 10 arrows don't contain a ball but they make it impossible for the opponent to jump, and very difficult to dash forward and block the ball. The last laser has the ball but has the same effect as all other arrows. The shot is hard to counter, and it deals massive damage that can hardly be avoided if the opponent wants to block it. This power shot lasts 4s. Costume United Kingdom doesn't wear a standard costume. Unlock Requirements To unlock United Kingdom you must win a Tournament and only concede 4 goals or less, or unlock him for 1,200,000 Points. Tips and Tricks The Hawkeye Shot can only score directly if United Kingdom uses it on his own side of the field, but not in his own penalty area, preferably, just behind the center circle. To successfully block the shot, one must dash forward, away from the lasers, and dash back when the last laser comes to block the ball. It is also possible to counter this shot by kicking the last laser, but this is very hard to do. Whether you want to counter or just block it, it's always better to jump while doing it. This can also work with India's air shot. History Trivia *United Kingdom is the second character with blonde hair. The first was Italy. *He is the first character to be a reference another product (eg. Shows, movies, games). United Kingdom resembles Eagle from Street Fighter. *United Kingdom is the fourth character in the game with a moustache. Russia, Spain and France are the ones before him. *He and France are the first characters to ever be added from an update. *When United Kingdom made his appearance in Head Soccer in Update 1.1, his sideburns were longer and darker and he had a slightly different hair style and mustache. In the following update, Update 1.2, his hair and mustache were changed to what they look like today. This makes United Kingdom the first character whose appearance changed, the second is technically Israel. * His head structure is /¯). * United Kingdom is the 6th European character in the game. Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters from Update 1.1 Category:Invariable Opponents in Death Mode Category:Characters Without a Standard Costume